1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a portable integrated device and a method of controlling power thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a portable integrated device which selectively switches on or off according to the opening and closing of a slide, and a method of controlling power of the portable integrated device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable integrated devices are handheld devices having functions of camcorders, digital cameras, MP3 (MPEG layer 3) players, voice recorders, data storage devices, web cameras and the like. Portable integrated devices can be implemented by applying breakthrough digital technology to image processing devices such as camcorders.
Recently, portable integrated devices of a slide type have developed and become popular. In such slide type portable integrated devices, if a sliding part is pushed, a sensor mounted on a main body senses the opening of the sliding part so as to switch on a display on the portable integrated device, and if the sliding part is closed, power to the display is turned off.
In conventional portable integrated devices, if the sliding part is closed, power is turned off unconditionally, and thus camera functions are not available. In this state, functions provided from the portable integrated device such as music playback, voice recording, digital multimedia broadcast view or the like are not available.